The Fight for Love
by wickedoracle93
Summary: This is a Lost Girl AU. Lauren gets the powers and girl she deserves. This is an on going story. I will publish more chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I was waiting for the doctor to finally walk into the room. I really didn't need to be here but Kenzie convinced me to see someone. I wasn't healing as quickly as normal, even after feeding on a fae. So I decided to visit the resident doctor at the Light's complex to shut her up for a day or two. I love my best friend but Kenzie could be super annoying.

While I tried to eat my cereal this morning, she was dancing around the table and singing my name over and over. She sang as loud as she could in my face. She wouldn't shut up until she finally was able to convince me to see the doctor.

As this vision replayed in my head, I was smiling to myself. I was so lost in thought that I did not realize that someone had walked up next to me. When I became aware of this body standing next to me, I swiftly grabbed the hand that now was on my shoulder. I jumped up; I pulled this person close to me, so I was eye to eye with them. The gorgeous women, that I was now pressed against me, did not seem shocked at my reaction.

She smiled, "Ms. Dennis, I didn't mean to startle you. I am Dr. Lauren Lewis."

I freed her arm of my grasp but I did not back away from her. She smelled amazing. I was positive that she was fae, but being very new to the fae world, I was not sure what kind. As I could instantly tell the difference between fae and humans by smell; I could not figure out the different types of fae yet. Her smell was familiar.

"Sorry, I'm a little jumpy. I should have expected the doctor to be in the doctor's office." I very reluctantly sat back on the table. I really enjoyed being that close to this beautiful creature.

She looked down at her tablet, "Isabeau Dennis. You are a succubus. From the lab test, a very powerful one."

I reached out my hand and gently touched hers. "You don't have to read about me." I smiled my best cocky smile. "I can show you how powerful I am." I sent a pulse through her body. Again, she did not react.

"I am okay with the lab results." She pulled her hand to her side and moved to the other side of the table. "What can I do for you, Ms. Dennis?"

"Please call me Bo. I'm not healing as quickly as normal. Even after feeding."

"I see. Let's do a few tests."

About 30 minutes past as Lauren did her tests. Lauren became so focused as she worked. It was like nothing else existed but the facts and data. I was transfixed as she glided around the room, completing every task precisely and orderly. Finally, she abruptly stopped in front of me and looked me in the eye, "Ms. Dennis, I am not sure what the issue may be, because your lab work does not show any change in you biologically. Perhaps you should feed off a fae that is as powerful as you."

"Sure, do you have someone in mind? Do you think they would be willing to help?" I smiled. That would not be an issue.

"I have a few candidates and I am sure you will not have any issues convincing someone to feed from them. Your Grandfather owns the Dal, correct?" I nodded. "Meet me there tonight at 8."

"Ok. What should I wear? What will you be wearing?" I reached out again to touch her but she backed away.

"I will see you tonight." She turned and walked out the door.

Holy shit! That was amazing and interesting. I didn't know what to expect from her. I had no idea what this meeting tonight would be about or who would show. I only cared that Lauren would be there. She was beautiful, smart and so intriguing. I needed to know more.

I ran out of the Ash's complex and bolted to my car. I had time before I met with Lauren. Actually, I had a few hours. So I made the very smart decision to get ready and go to the Dal early. I knew I could kill some time by finding someone to flirt and make out with. I wanted to play with my food a little.

It was 7 pm when I walked into the Dal. I looked around my hunting ground, and I spotted two very beautiful women at the pool table.

I walked towards the table and both women looked at me. The shorter blonde woman didn't seem very impressed by much of anything, but she definitely couldn't care less about me. The taller older woman looked me in the eye and smiled. I had her.

This woman was gorgeous. Her very straight hair flowed down to her curvy hips. She was wearing a light blue dress that hugged her body in all the right ways. She was definitely interested in me. As I slowly and deliberately walked towards them, I continued the intense deep eye contact. I walked up so close to her that we shared the same breath. "Hi." I said.

"Hi." She somehow got closer to me. This would be easier than I thought. That is when I felt someone grabbed my arm and pulled me away from my new friend.

"What the fuck?" I snapped my head to my right and now I was eye-to-eye with a very huge bald man. "Exactly how many steroids do you blend in your smoothies every morning?"

He didn't like that very much because he threw me against the wall. "Jesus, what a dick?"

"That's my girlfriend."

"Well, she clearly likes me better." He broke a pool stick in half. He was clearly fae, because his strength was at another level. He rushed towards me and impaled me in the side with the jagged end of the pool stick. "Fuck!"

I kicked him in the nuts and he fell to his knees. I took the heel of my hand and shoved it as hard as I could into his nose. He fell backwards on the bar floor. I grabbed half of the pool stick protruding from my side.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" I yelled as I slid the blood soaked object out of my body.

As I looked towards the prick's direction, I saw Dyson pick him up and drag his lifeless body towards the door. "Hey!"

I threw myself forward in a futile attempt to stop Dyson. I wanted to finish what I started, but I wasn't really in any shape to do much of anything. I had my right hand clinched to the bleeding wound at my left side. I couldn't get my feet underneath me, so I started to fall forward. Hale caught me. "Hi, Bo! Let's take you somewhere else."

"Take me to Trick's office in the back" Hale helped me to the couch in the office. Thank God, it was leather because I was bleeding pretty badly now.

"I will get someone for you to feed on." Hale looked a little worried now.

"Call Dr. Lewis. She should be on her way by now. She will be able to help me." I didn't know if he knew how to get ahold of Lauren but I knew he would figure it out. I did not have time for logistics.

I was in so much pain. It felt like hours since I had talked to Hale. My tongue felt heavy in my mouth and it was surrounded by walls of sandpaper. I couldn't breath. My lungs felt like they were on fire. I started to lose focus and my eyes became blurry. Before I could react, someone was on top of me. "Feed from me." They pressed their lips against mine. I quickly and readily obliged to the request.

After a few seconds, I felt better. I could feel my wound starting to close. I was able to focus my vision once again. I looked at the person that was now grinding their body against mine. To my surprise and pleasure, I saw Lauren.

Was this what she had in mind the whole time? Who was this woman? What kind of fae was she?


	2. Chapter 2

As if she read my mind, that is when I saw her green eyes changed to yellow and I could feel her long sharp teeth slide against my lips. She was a werewolf.

My brain exploded with excitement and possibilities. I got up, so we're both kneeling on the couch staring at each other eye-to-eye. It was intense and exciting. Then, I moved slowly towards her as she laid down on the couch. I was on top of her and I could feel her breathing heavy and slowly. As this was happening I could feel my eyes change to blue. I wanted her so badly.

I took my shirt off. Then I took her shirt off and I started to unbutton her pants. I ripped them off her body. "Oh Fuck!" She rasped out. Her eyes turned yellow again, but this time they stayed that way. I slid my hand into her folds and I can feel how excited she was. She grabbed both sides of my face and kissed me hard. She whispered breathlessly, "Feed from me."

As I fed, she bucked against my fingers as I slipped them inside her. She moaned and gasped. I deeply choked out, "Harder. Faster." as she grinded harder and faster against me. I couldn't stop. Right before we both came she bit my shoulder with her teeth and sucked hard in my flesh. It was so amazing that it just drove me over the edge. She followed closely behind as she screamed and shook.

After we came down, she pushed away from me, and she sat on one side of the couch. She stared at me. For a second, I was afraid I did something wrong. It definitely didn't feel wrong, but now she sat there silently. For the first time ever, I was so worried that my lover didn't enjoy the sex. I had never worried about that before, but for some reason, Lauren was very different.

"Are you okay?" I said nervously waiting for her response.

All of a sudden there was a little concern on her face. She reached over to the stab wound on my side. "You look like you've healed, but I marked you." She gently touched my shoulder. It sent shivers down my spine. "I'm so sorry."

"That's okay. It will heal."

"No, it won't." She looked worried. "I shouldn't have done that."

I was confused. "What do you mean? Why are you worried about this?" I touched the mark on my shoulder. I could feel the grooves in my flesh and stickiness of the drying blood.

"With werewolves, it means you're mine for life. This is bad. I need to do something about this. I don't know what to do. Shit!" She looked up to the ceiling. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "Fuck!"

"Lauren, calm down." Wait, did she say I am hers for life? Weirdly, that was arousing. "I don't care. It was in the heat of the moment. Look, someone somewhere has done this exact same thing. There's got to be a way out of this."

"No, Bo, you don't understand. You're a succubus and I'm a wolf. Like it or not, as fae, we are bound by rules. There are consequences to our actions here." She was starting to panic. She was looking around the room. Her eyes were darting everywhere. She was really scared.

"Hey, please calm down." I was new to the fae world, Even for someone as new to the fae world as me, I was aware just how many rules they had to strictly adhere to. "We will plead our case. I will talk to my Grandfather. We'll figure it out together. It's okay."

She stopped and looked at me again. I was sitting on one side of the couch with my back against the arm and she was sitting the same way on the other side.

"Bo…" She trailed off as she crawled across the couch to me. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me passionately. I opened my eyes as I slid down on my back underneath her. She pulled my pants and underwear off my body. She smiled as I guided her fingers inside me. As she rubbed against my leg, we moved in an intense rhythm that became instinctual and animalistic. I grabbed her face and did something I had never done before, I pushed my energy in her mouth. At first, her face seemed to have the look of surprise, but that quickly turned into ecstasy. We both shuddered and screamed out each other's names. Then we melted into a puddle of sweat and sex.

We laid there like that for a long time. I was lost in listening to Lauren breathing, when she finally spoke. "We have two opitions here. We could plead our case to the Ash and the light high counsel and hope for leniency. Or I could run."

"What?!" I said as I literally picked her up and sat her on the couch. She couldn't help but smile at that. "You cannot run. I did it for years and it does not help anything. But if you run, I am going with you." I just met this woman but I would do anything for her. I was compelled to be with her and protect her. It was stronger now than the last time we had sex.

She sighed, "I know." As if she was reading my mind, "Bo, we are bound to each other. I marked you and you mated with me when you fed me energy. We are each other's mate forever. Even if we have different sexual partners, we will always need and want each other."

There was a lot here to process. Jesus, we were bound together? What did this mean for me, for us? How do I feel about this? What do I want? What does Lauren want? I had to stop for a second. My mind was going a million miles a minute.

At that moment, I became very aware of the space that I was inhabiting. I became very aware that I was sitting silently staring wide eyed into space and so was Lauren. We were sitting naked on the leather couch in Trick's office holding hands and trying to figure a way out of this very complicated situation.

I suddenly knew how I felt about everything. I turned to look at her square in the eye. "I am happy about this. Weirdly I feel complete and content now. I have never had this feeling ever. Why did this happen to us?"

"My theory is that we are both super powerful for our respective fae group." She was so sexy going into doctor mode. "We were instantly drawn to each other's strength and power. It is a natural selection thing."

"Wow, that sounds cold and scientific. I was just thinking I might actually love you."

She leaned over and kissed me hard. She got close to my ear and whispered "I love you too." She leaned back. "Oh, one more thing...pushing energy into me could get me pregnant."

I looked at her for a second out of the side of my eyes and smiled. "You are joking."

"No, I am not. It can only happen to another female fae, but it is a very distinct possibility." My mind started to race. I gave my chi to one other person and that was Kenzie. She was hurt. I needed to help her immediately or she would have died. Besides, that was over a year ago and Lauren did say only faes could be impregnated. I quickly came to the conclusion that I hadn't got my best friend pregnant.

We got dressed in silence and we left Trick's office. We walked out to an almost empty bar. Trick was cleaning glasses and talking to Hale who was sitting next to Dyson. Dyson was nursing a glass of something brown. He obsessively swirled it and stared down at the liquid like he was hypnotized by it.

Everyone looked up at us when we walked towards the crew. Dyson jumped up and stood in front of me, so he was staring down at me. He touched the bite mark on my shoulder. I heard a deep growl rumble out of Lauren. This low, menacing noise startled Dyson so much that he quickly stepped back from me. He continued to look down but now at his feet. He didn't want to look at Lauren or me.

I looked at Lauren. Her fangs were bare and her eyes were yellow. She was still growling and staring at Dyson. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him back away and sit down at the bar. She finally broke her stare and looked at me. She was breathing heavily and shaking with anger.

Holy shit! That was super hot and terrifying.

My eyes turned blue again. I could not control myself around her. She put her hands on both sides of my shoulders. "Bo, no. Stop." Lauren said gently. Her face had changed back and she was rubbing my arms. I completely relaxed under her hands and soothing voice.

She kissed me on the forehead. She grabbed my hand and led me to the group at the bar.

Hale got up and said, "Both of you need to come to the Light complex tomorrow... no, sorry." He stopped after he realized that it was 2 in the morning. "Tonight at 7. Come on, man. Let's go." Hale said to Dyson as he hit him on the arm. Dyson followed Hale out the door without looking or speaking to anyone.

As we sat down at the bar, Trick sighed deeply and narrowed his eyes as he stared at us. "Before you yell at us, could you get us a drink?" I said to him before he spoke.

"Bo, this is not funny or cute. The two of you are bonded. This is very serious. We need to come up with a plan to present to the Ash." He slid a glass of whiskey each in front of us. "Lauren, I expected a more level headedness from you. I know you understand your position in your clan and with the light. Because of who you are, you need to be in control of your emotions unlike my impulsive Granddaughter." He was staring right in my eyes and I was staring right back.

Lauren stood up, chugged her whiskey and slammed the glass on the bar. "Look, let's not start blaming people. This is where we are. So, how do we get out of this mess?" She pulled me to my feet and looked Trick in the eyes. "I will come up with a plan. I will keep Bo safe."


	3. Chapter 3

I was staring at the ceiling in Lauren's bedroom. Everything was still gray and hazy as the sun started to set. I replayed the last 24 hours. So much had happened and changed in that time. So much had changed in the last year. After being raised in the human world, I finally discovered the fae world. I was able to understand why I had this hunger; what was driving me to feed and how to control myself. I didn't know my biological mother or father and only recently was introduced to my grandfather. Everything was all different now.

I was somewhat envious of other faes who had that history with their families and clans. There was a security and sanity to that I didn't know. I could see it with Lauren and Dyson. They moved in the world with a confidence that I lacked. I was always waiting for someone to find out what I was and take everything away from me. I was waiting to run away again.

I turned my head to look at Lauren, who was laying on her side looking back at me. "Good Morning." She smiled at me. I moved in to kiss her and before we knew it, we were having sex again.

Afterwards, we lay in each others arms. I listened to her breathing and taking in her smell. I couldn't get enough of this. "Lauren, where did you come from? You seem to know Dyson and Trick, but I have never seen you before."

She chuckled, "I have been doing a research project for the Ash in the Amazon for the last 18 months, because I am the head of my clan, I asked Dyson to step up while I was gone. I have know him my whole life. I love him and trust him with my life. That is why I made him my second in command. He will always protect me and back me, but he doesn't approve of our impulsive behavior. Dyson will still help us."

"Lauren, what are we going to do about the meeting with the Ash tonight?"

"Babe, I have a plan."

Trick and I were standing in the Ash's throne room waiting for Lauren and the Ash to arrive. I had never been here before. It was large and cavenness with red and gold fixtures everywhere. There was a large red velvet drapes at each of the twenty windows. There was a red carpet that lead to the dais on which the red and gold throne sat. It all seemed like the room was described in some two cent fantasy novel. The whole scene would have been hilarious if it wasn't for the fifteen or so guards. Instead of swords and shields, they were armed with guns and earpieces.

As I stood there, my mind raced. I had no understanding of what was about to happen. I had no knowledge of what the Ash would do or of Lauren's plan to fix it. As I started to completely lose my sanity, Lauren, Dyson and the Ash walked in the room. The Ash sat on his throne, "Isabeau Dennis, you and Lauren Lewis have broken Fae laws and there are consequences to these actions. The punishment is death for you and Lauren."

"What the fuck?" I started to move towards the Ash.

"No, Bo!" Lauren shouted at me. "Please, wait. Do not react."

I stopped and motioned for the Ash to finish. "Thank you for letting your level headedness prevail." I hate this fucker. "Because I value Lauren skill and genius, Lauren has convinced me to allow her to continue her research and work for me. She will travel all over the world finding and helping the fae. And in turn, you will be free."

I looked at Lauren, who was not looking at me, "So I will have my freedom but she will be your slave."

"I wouldn't say that but you do have your freedom and life."

I hated what I said next, but I couldn't stop myself. "I will pledge to the Light, if you give both Lauren and me our freedom. We both live and Lauren isn't going anywhere."

The Ash's eyes widen and he smiled, "Granted." Well, that was too easy. I had a feeling that I wouldn't really be free.

Lauren ran to me, "Bo, why did you do that? I knew you wanted to stay unaligned. I didn't want to ask that of you."

"Lauren, you were going to be indebted to him for the rest of your life for me. This was the least I could do."

As we busted through my bedroom door, we were rapidly trying to take our own clothes off. Once we both were naked, I threw her on the bed. She bounced and she giggled. I grabbed both of her knees to pull her legs open. Her face morphed into a wolf's. She bit my neck and l could feel the blood run down my neck. She whispered, "Feed from me quickly." I pressed my mouth against her now human face and pulled her chi. The wound closed but the blood remained trailing down my chest. Lauren started to lick the blood away starting at my nipple across my breast and back to my healed neck. My eyes turned blue and dove head first in between her legs. She quickly came into my mouth. Lauren layed back on the bed and she motioned for me to sit on her face. I obliged.

Next morning, Kenize did not seem happy with me. I am sure she could hear all of the very loud sex. She would get over it, because Lauren was making her waffles. The quickest way to Kenize's heart was to her stomach.

I sat at the kitchen table. I was hungry and ready for waffles. "No, you have to eat as healthy as possible. You have to get ready for your initiation match." I had no idea what Lauren was talking about, she could see it on my face. "Bo, since you pledged yourself to the light, you need to complete tasks and then fight an evenly matched fae that the…" She trailed off. "Holy Shit!"

"What, Lauren?"

"That fucker!" Her lip curled to expose her teeth, and claws came out of her hands. She was furious.

"The Ash is going to choose for us to fight each other." I stopped cold. I knew our situation was too easily solved.

"Lauren, we can't fight each other."

"Of course we can and we will. I have a plan."


End file.
